Target: Horrorworld
by strawberries
Summary: Bakura, Anzu, Malik, and the rest of their family are on Earth for King Yuugi's wedding. Afterwards, they decide to head to Disneyworld for a little celebrating of their own, much to Bakura's chagrin. Mischief served with a side of disaster, anyone?
1. You're Coming Whether You Like It Or Not

Target: Horrorworld

Chapter One

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

A/N: This story is the third installment in a 'saga' of "Target:" Yuugiou fanfiction. The first two stories are "Target: You" and "Target: Destiny" respectively. It is _not _necessary that you read those two stories to understand this one as this is a stand-alone side-story. However, if you wish to understand the backgrounds of the few original characters (i.e. the children), I recommend reading, at least, "Target: Destiny"--the second, and shorter, of the two stories before this one.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

The teenaged brunette drummed her fingers on her desk, her large brown eyes focusing on a point somewhere outside the window. She sighed out of boredom. Her eyelids slowly began to slide down. She shook herself awake. Again, her eyelids closed and her head drooped from its resting place on her hand. Her forehead banged into the hardwood desk.

"Well, Miss Ryoko?"

Ryoko painfully swung her head up from the desk. "Whastha?" she blurted out, looking up at the World History teacher and wiping a dribble of drool from the corner of her mouth. A few of her classmates laughed. The teacher frowned.

"Miss Ryoko. King Bakura the First?" the teacher demanded, irritated at her daydreaming student.

"Oh, yeah, him. Well, he was important because he got rid of those guys that made the Bakurians slaves or whatever," Ryoko replied.

"And when did he live?" the teacher pressed.

"Uh... the twenty-fourth century?" Ryoko guessed.

The teacher shook her head. "Not Standard Universal. What century in _Bakurian _years?"

Ryoko face-faulted. _Crap. _She held out a hand and started tallying off fingers. "Well, he lived in the..." she trailed off, staring up at the ceiling as if it held her answer.

"Sixteenth century," a child with dark blonde, shoulder-length hair and sharp, blue eyes replied without looking up from her Physics in Space book.

"Exactly," Ryoko confirmed with a cheeky smile. The class laughed again.

"Miss Ryoko," the teacher began exasperatedly, "you would do well to pay attention to what I'm saying, _not _what's going on outside."

Ryoko nodded seriously. "You're absolutely right, Mrs. Takay. I will strive to do my best." She nodded fiercely before promptly returning to her daydreams. Mrs. Takay sighed and returned to her lesson.

The young blonde girl was quite used to bailing the princess out of tight spots in class. Although she, herself, was only eight years old in a class full of fifteen and sixteen year olds, she was still the smartest student there.

Mrs. Takay's lecture was interrupted when the door opened and a visitor stepped inside the room. Everyone bowed their heads respectfully.

"Excuse me," the boy in dark blue attire said. "I am here for Ryoko and Taena."

"It's Prince Bakura!" one of the students whispered, pointing at the eleven-year-old.

"Of course," the teacher responded with a nod of her head. Ryoko looked up then and over at her brother. The young girl genius from earlier had already joined their brother at the door.

"I'm not going," she said simply. Baku looked uncomfortable. Taena, the youngest princess, raised a brow from her place at the door.

"Ryoko, I wouldn't-"

"You most certainly _are _going," a second, much deeper voice said. Ryoko's eyes widened slightly when her father stepped up next to her brother. Everyone's heads bowed a second time and each right fist in the room was placed over each heart.

"It's the king!"

"Wow, his scar is so _manly_," the girl next to Ryoko said in awe.

Although many of the teenagers in the classroom were sons and daughters of aristocrats, there were still a few children who had never seen the king and prince so up-close.

Ryoko stood automatically, knowing she had lost the battle. Her father's chocolate eyes glinted dangerously, and the teenager knew she had better do as she was told. She crossed the room and stalked past her family, out the door.

"She's gonna get it," one of the boys in the class mumbled with a laugh. Baku stalked up to him before Taena could stop her brother.

"What she's going to get is your head on a platter if you talk that way again, _son,_" Baku spat. The student sputtered an apology, bowing low to hide the embarrassed blush gracing his cheeks. Prince Bakura nodded, satisfied. There was nobody on planet Bakura who was allowed to pick on Ryoko except _himself._

qpqpqpqpqp

"Did you get Ryoko?" Anzu asked as she closed her suitcase.

"Yes, I suppose she's in her room throwing a fit as she packs," Bakura responded, pouring himself a small glass of brandy.

"Well, she really needs to get over this crush of hers."

Bakura nodded and downed his glass. "It's not even her first irrational crush. Remember that time a few years ago, she thought she was in love with Mokuba?"

Anzu groaned. "Oh, God, that was awful. She followed him around like a puppydog for weeks!"

Bakura made a disgusted sound and set his glass down. "At least Mokuba wasn't twice her bloody age. Her newest fling is almost as old as _me!"_

Anzu giggled. "He's just so studly though." Bakura didn't find her joke amusing.

qpqpqpqpqp

A vein throbbed angrily in Malik's forehead. "You don't need to bring the whole damn bathroom!"

"Shut up, will you! These things are necessities!" Careen yelled back from the bathroom. Malik sighed exasperatedly and flopped down on the couch, picking up his Universal Business magazine and flipping through the pages.

He looked up when Mokuba entered the room. "Hey, Malik, have you seen my inhibitor?"

The blond eyed the young man carefully. "You don't have your inhibitor?" he asked, slightly unnerved.

"No, and it is getting quite hard to contain myself," the twenty-year-old replied curtly.

"I can't find my other earring," Careen complained, coming into the sitting room. Malik and Mokuba looked over at her.

"That's my inhibitor!"

Careen's hand went to her ear. "This?" she asked in surprise. "No wonder I don't remember buying this earring." Malik snickered. She pulled the hoop out of her ear and handed it to Mokuba before heading back into the bathroom. He quickly slipped it onto his finger, looking much more relaxed and relieved.

When he had come to live on Bakura eight years ago, he had had regular outbursts of explosive power. He could now control himself for some lengths of time, but he had commissioned a scientist from Earth to make him a power inhibitor, so that he would not have to use any effort to control his amazing powers.

Careen exited the bathroom again and held her hands out to her side, motioning to her dress. "Honey, does this make me look fat?"

"You betcha," Malik answered automatically without looking up from his magazine. Mokuba's eyes widened and he glanced uneasily at Careen.

The vivacious blonde stomped up to Malik and whacked him across the head. He dropped the magazine, whirling around in surprise. "What was that for?" he demanded. She simply glared at him and stormed back into the bathroom.

"Wrong answer," Mokuba mumbled, shaking his head. Malik looked terribly confused. After a few minutes, he sighed dramatically.

"Are you done yet?" Malik demanded impatiently. Careen re-entered the room and straightened her back offensively.

"Yes!"

Malik threw his hands up in the air. "And the peasants rejoiced!"

qpqpqpqpqp

"So, who's getting married again?" a young blonde asked while picking out clothes out at random from Ryoko's enormous walk-in closet. She tossed the clothes behind her, and Ryoko and two other friends packed them into the suitcases.

"King Yuugi of Earth," Ryoko replied tonelessly. Her three friends glanced at each other uneasily, walking over to her.

"You poor dear," one of them said consolingly.

"My life is over," Ryoko cried dramatically, throwing herself onto her bed and wrapping her arms around the enormous cat laying next to her. "Oh, Chisara, never again will I find true love!" She moaned, throwing her hand across her forehead. Her friends rolled their eyes at her antics. The black panther, Chisara, snorted and went back to sleep. The seventeen-year-old cat had been with the family since she was a newborn, and she was used to sleeping wherever she wanted, whenever she wanted. When Chisara wasn't asleep, she was prowling around the palace, being fed and spoiled by every servant she passed; needless to say, she had developed quite a fat pouch underneath.

Ryoko reached under her pillow and pulled out a photograph. Each of the princess's friends leaned in, gazing at the picture of the Earthling king hugging a fourteen-year-old Ryoko. All four girls sighed simultaneously.

"He's so dreamy," one of the girls said. "Almost as hot as Lord Mokuba!"

Ryoko stuck her tongue out, disgusted at the thought of someone finding Mokuba sexy; she was _so_ over that phase.

"Or Lord Malik," another added.

"Or King Bakura!" the third friend giggled. Ryoko shot up in bed.

"Ew!" she shrieked. "Don't talk about my family like that!" She shuddered at the thought.

"You know what?" one of the friends began, leaning in closer to the other three girls. "I bet Prince Bakura is going to look just like the king when he gets older!"

Ryoko stared in horror as her friends took on dreamy gazes once again. She stood up, holding her hands out. "Okay, just shoot me now if you're going to continue this discussion." Her friends giggled, but quieted their fawning over the royal family. Ryoko got off the bed and turned towards the suitcases on her bed, closing each of them. "All right. Time to face the end of my life." She sighed, depressed.

qpqpqpqpqp

"How many bloody suitcases do you own, Ryoko!" Baku complained as servants lugged his older sister's five suitcases outside and placed them next to the group standing in the courtyard. Ryoko stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Ryoko was not the only one who was carrying extra baggage; Malik was bickering with Careen about the amount of suitcases she was also bringing along on the short trip to Earth.

Taena silently stood off to the side, a book open in her hands. Mokuba was a few feet away, apologizing with a blush to the ladies he was so devastatingly leaving behind.

Bakura was giving orders to servants and aristocrats alike, telling them exactly what to do while the royal family was away. Anzu was standing in front of a girl of Ryoko's age with ivory hair down to her knees. Anzu brushed the girl's icy blue bangs away from her face.

"Honey, are you sure you don't want to come?" the queen asked, concerned.

The girl shook her head. "I appreciate the offer, Queen Anzu, but I'll stay here and continue my training."

"Kaze, you traitor!" Baku yelled, storming over to the girl and his mother. The girl glared at him.

"Traitor? I don't have to obey you until you're thirty," Kaze told him sarcastically. The sixteen-year-old crossed her arms and closed her eyes, turning away from Baku's puppydog eyes.

"If you're sure, Kaze..." Anzu trailed off hesitatingly. The girl was like a third daughter to the king and queen. She had been orphaned at the tender age of twelve and had since lived in the palace with the royal family as it was her father's final wish. Her mother had died of natural causes when Kaze was a young child, but her father had, unfortunately, died for the crown.

"Don't let 'em take me," the prince pleaded, tugging on his best friend's sleeve. Kaze picked Baku's hand off, smirking all the while. Anzu made an insulted sound.

"What is with you all?" she demanded crossly. "No one wants to see a friend of the family get married?"

Bakura raised his hand with a grin. "I do." Anzu looked over at him with a raised brow. "Maybe now he'll stop hitting on you all the damn time." Anzu rolled her eyes at her husband's reasoning.

"This is going to be so boring!" Baku whined. Kaze slapped at his hand which was still tugging on her shirt.

"Take it like a man," she said, shaking her head.

Malik flipped open the instantaneous transportation device—Earth's own creation—and entered in Earth's coordinates. The eight members of the group making the trip to Earth each touched another person, making a connection to Malik who held the IT device.

Baku jerked on Kaze, pulling her into the group at the last minute. "Hey!" she cried angrily. She elbowed her best friend lightly, causing him to let go of her just before the IT device began to transmit.

"Sneaky little bastard," she muttered, stepping a safe distance away from the prince.

"Kazeeeeee!" Baku could be heard shrieking as the royal family disappeared.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Well then. I hope you will all continue to read this. I'm already having fun writing it!


	2. The Wedding And The Rainforest Cafe

Target: Horrorworld

Chapter Two

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

A/N: Thanks for the encouraging reviews, everyone! I know all authors must say this, but I have the best reviewers in the world. -Insert smiley here-

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Kazeeeeee!"

Baku was still screaming when the Bakurian royal family arrived on Earth in the middle of the throne room. Taena immediately slapped her hand over her brother's mouth upon seeing everyone in the throne room staring at them.

"Wow," Mokuba exclaimed. He held a hand up. "Uh, we come in peace!"

Bakura rounded on his cousin. "What the hell! You made us land here with that stupid piece of scrap metal!"

Malik tapped on the instantaneous transportation device curiously. "I thought I put in the coordinates for us to land in the meeting room Yuugi had set up for us." Bakura grabbed him by the shirt collar and started shaking him, causing Malik's head to totter back and forth.

"Hey! Stop!" Anzu ordered, slapping Bakura on the arm.

"Don't make me look like a fool!" Bakura barked at Malik. His cousin angrily tried to push him away.

"You do that on your own!"

"Malik!" Careen hissed, trying to pull her lover away from the king. Malik and Careen had never been officially married. But, for the past eight years, they had been together enough, merely lacking the signed certificate.

Not to be outdone by their parents' bickering, the children began to act out. Baku bit Taena's hand, and the eight-year-old released him in surprise.

"Baku!" Ryoko cried, shocked that he bit their younger sister. The oldest daughter pounced on Baku, knocking him to the ground. She sat on top of him, pulling at his long hair. Mokuba, who had been warily eyeing his foster parents, turned his attention to trying to pry Ryoko off of Baku.

A throat being cleared made everyone pause in their attacks. They looked up at the figure standing awkwardly nearby the heap of people on the floor. "Um, hello, guys," King Yuugi greeted, staring down at them as if they had each grown another head. He cautiously glanced around the throne room at the noblemen and women of Earth. The Earthling aristocrats quickly averted their attention from the chaotic scene.

The Bakurian royalty quickly stood, brushing themselves off embarrassedly. After patting down her hair, Anzu pulled Yuugi into a hug, congratulating him on his pending marriage which was to occur the next day.

"There's my little princess!" Yuugi exclaimed, hugging Ryoko tightly when she wandered up to him. She leaned back, a frown creasing her pretty features.

"I'm not little, Yuugi! I'm all grown up!"

Yuugi stared at her, dumbfounded. "Well, of course, you are!" He glanced at Bakura and Anzu who were shaking their heads pathetically. He glanced back at Ryoko, wondering at her odd behavior. Everyone knew about Ryoko's crush on Yuugi except the Earthling king himself. As far as he knew, he was still 'Papa Yuugi' and she was still his 'little princess.'

qpqpqpqpqp

"It certainly is a pleasure to meet you, Anippe," Anzu exclaimed, sipping her wine during the wedding reception. "You looked simply exquisite during the ceremony!"

The new Queen of Earth smiled, blushing, and waved a hand at the Queen of Bakura. "Oh, you're too kind, Queen Anzu. I've heard nothing but good things of you from Yuugi."

It was Anzu's turn to blush. She glanced across the room to the center of the dancefloor where Bakura and Yuugi were having a swordfight for entertainment; the blades were, of course, covered with cloth.

"I've upped my standards, now up yours!" Bakura declared, lunging out at Yuugi. Anzu slapped a hand to her face; it did not matter how many years had passed, her husband and former fiancee would always be rivals.

"I've still got it."

Anzu removed her palm from her face when the Bakurian king appeared next to her. Bakura raised a brow at Anippe, eyeing her up and down suspiciously. The woman was quite pretty with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes.

"Please excuse me," Anippe apologized, waving to someone off in the distance.

Once she was out of hearing distance, Bakura turned to Anzu seriously. "That little shrimp married someone who looks just like you! That's just fucking weird."

Anzu planted her hands on her hips and stared her husband down. "Bakura, that is just ridiculous. She doesn't look like me... that much..."

Sitting alone at a table was Ryoko. Her head was resting on her arms as she idly twirled her straw around in her glass of water. She turned her head slightly on her armswhen Careen approached her. The long-haired blonde woman sat down next to the Bakurian princess.

"Ryoko, I am totally prepared to hate this woman if you want," Careen offered sympathetically, sending a sneer in Anippe's direction.

Ryoko sighed and lifted her head up, so that now her chin was resting on her arms. "It's okay, Aunt Careen. My heart is splattered all over this hideous tiled floor, but who needs a heart anyway?"

Careen kissed the teenager's forehead, knowing how delicate teenage crushes were. Ryoko's behavior reminded the woman of her own behavior in regards to her obsession with Bakura so many years before.

"May I have the honor of dancing with the prettiest lady in the room?"

Ryoko glanced at the hand held out in front of her before looking up to its owner. Jounouchi was grinning down at her. A tiny smile spread across her features.

She accepted the proffered hand. "Sure, Uncle Jou."

Careen smiled as the girl danced around the room with the Earthling man. She stood togo toher lover who was chatting with Mai over by the snack table.

"Look, all I'm saying is his little obsession is getting just a bit on the freaky side. You're going to come visit one day, and, low and behold, he'll have a daughter named Anzu," Bakura maintained stubbornly, staring across the room at Yuugi and Anippe.

"He doesn't think of me that way anymore!" Anzu retorted.

The royal couple paused in their hushed bickering as their eleven-year-old son walked past them with a girl on each arm. He was talking animatedly, his head held pridefully high.

"Well, ladies, being a prince is practically like being a king," he told the two redheads who appeared to be a few years older than him. They giggled and bounced their heads, reminding Anzu of the bobblehead dolls.

She stared at her husband from the corner of her eyes. "You're a bad influence." Bakura merely shrugged, not looking the least bit guilty.

Mokuba and Taena walked up to their parents. Bakura and Anzu had not technically adopted Mokuba, but the man had lived with them for eight years, alternating between being mothered and babied by Anzu and Careen.

"How come you two aren't dancing with pretty girls and boys?" Anzu inquired. Taena gave her 'a look.'

"Really, mom, I can barely walk in this dress, let alone dance. And why would I anyway? All of the 'boys' here are probably morons with IQs in the two-digits."

"Not everyone can have an IQ of 180," Mokuba pointed out. He paused thoughtfully. "Uh... except Bakura, I guess."

The king nodded arrogantly. "183, if it is not too silly to correct." He smiled, nodding to himself. Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Well, why aren't you dancing?" she asked the ebony-haired man. Mokuba blushed, scratching behind his head. He took a sip of his wine.

"Mokuba's gay," Taena said calmly. Mokuba spit his wine out all over the floor.

"Taena!"

He looked between his three family members frantically. Anzu seemed surprised, but Bakura looked grateful.

"Thank God for small miracles. One less suitor for Ryoko," he said, relieved. Mokuba appeared ill at the implication that he could someday be romantically interested in the girl who was like a sister to him.

"Ryoko looks really sad," Taena observed, gazing across the room where her sister was sitting at the table again. Malik was poking at her, but nothing seemed to cheer the girl up.

"We should do something fun as a family to cheer her up," Anzu suggested. Bakura held his hands up.

"Danger, danger! Entering harmful territory!" he began cautiously. "I hate all forms of fun except Yuugi-torture and sex."

Taena stuck her tongue out disgustedly. "Gross, dad."

"I've got an idea!" Anzu exclaimed, snapping her finger. "Let's go to Disneyworld!"

Bakura leaned in toward Mokuba, looking a bit frightened. "What the hell is Disneyworld?" The man shrugged in response, just as clueless as the king.

qpqpqpqpqp

"What the bloody hell is this!" Bakura demanded as the family chauffeur parked their aircar in front of the white castle which was located on the same street as the Disneyworld complex. The king had seen the many rides, rollercoasters, and village-like buildings from the private jet they had rented at the royal palace.

"It's the Disney hotel, dear," Anzu replied calmly.

"What do I look like? A _caveman?_ You expect me to stay in some primitive _castle?_ By God, they better have footmen," Bakura warned. Anzu sighed, annoyed.

"Honestly, Bakura, you sound like your daughter."

Ryoko and Bakura gasped simultaneously. It was obvious that Anzu was referring to the older daughter.

The group exited the aircar to register themselves in the hotel. They had not made a reservation as it had been a last-minute decision, but Anzu guessed they could pay the hotel enough to give them a few rooms.

"We need three rooms, please," Anzu requested as the group stopped in front of the reception desk.

The receptionist popped her bubblegum as she pulled up a screen on her computer. "Last name the reservation is under?"

"We don't have a reservation. Do you have three rooms? It does not matter what size they are," the Bakurian queen pleaded, glancing at the saddened Ryoko. Her oldest daughter needed a vacation.

The receptionist smacked her bubblegum again. "Sorry, if you don't have a reservation, you don't have a room."

Bakura nudged Anzu aside and stepped up to the desk. He pulled out his planetary passport and slammed it down on the desk. "Give us three rooms," he ground out, eyes glintering maliciously.

The receptionist inched back a bit in her seat before leaning over to look at his passport. Her dark green eyes widened and darted to the rest of the group. "And the rest of the passports?"

Each member of the group laid out their passport on the desk. The chubby lady skimmed over each passport. The smallest title was Careen's, and even hers started with 'Lady.'

"Well," the receptionist said, clearing her throat, "I believe we may have three rooms available."

Bakura nodded, satisfied.

"How many bags need to be brought in?" the receptionist asked without looking away from her computer screen.

"Eight," Careen answered quickly.

"For all of you?" the lady inquired.

"No, just me," Careen clarified, examining her nails.

The receptionist coughed and quickly called for several footmen to retrieve the bags. She finished typing up the reservation and laid out three computer chip keys on the desk. "Okay, I have King Bakura and Queen Anzu in room 260; Lord Malik and Lady Careen in room 261; Prince Baku, Princess Ryoko, Princess Taena, and Lord Mokuba in room 262. You'll find them up the elevator on the second floor and to your right. Enjoy your stay."

Bakura snatched back his passport, smiling falsely. "Thank you."

"Princess Ryoko!" a voice screamed. The princess in question barely had time to turn around before she was mobbed by a small group of girls and boys. Ryoko jumped back, startled.

"That's me," she replied, uncertain.

"We're in your fanclub!" they exclaimed, jamming their hands into their pockets and pulling out small badges that said 'PRFC.'

Ryoko looked happily over her shoulder at the group behind her. "Hey, I have a fanclub on Earth, too!"

Bakura calmly handed Anzu his passport and pulled his lasergun from its holster. He pointed it at the fanclub who drew back in fear. Anzu elbowed him in the side and caught the gun he tossed up in the air on reflex. She handed it behind her to Malik who took it.

"Bakura, do not kill Ryoko's fanclub," Anzu chastised before walking over towards the elevator.

"Man, I'm hungry," Malik complained as he followed. The Bakurian king stood, dumbfounded, as the rest of the group got inside the elevator, leaving only him and the cowering fanclub.

"We'll get something to eat, maybe at that Rainforest Cafe they advertised in the brochure," Careen told her lover, patting his back.

"Dad, are you going to stay out here and terrorize the kids or come get settled in the room?" Baku questioned as he held open the elevator door.

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the fanclub teenagers. "Stay away from my daughter, wannabe punks," he warned sinisterly before making his way over to the elevator. The fanclub members glanced at each other warily before shaking their heads, obviously not going to give up their Princess Ryoko-love.

qpqpqpqpqp

The Bakurians had arrived at the Rainforest Cafe, all of their stomachs rumbling hungrily. They had not been able to leave the hotel as quickly as they had wanted due to the fact that Ryoko had complained endlessly that the room she was sharing with her siblings was merely the size of her closet back home. Finally, Baku had whacked her over the head with one of her stillettos which had promptly shut her up.

The group was seated quickly enough due to their continuous complaining of being hungry. The Rainforest Cafe, although stunning visually due to its decorations and several fish aquariums, did nothing for the Bakurians as their attention was solely on their food menus.

"Fooooooooood!" Baku howled, mouth watering hungrily as his eyes darted all over the menu.

"You sound like a cow," Ryoko sneered, still angry about their little incident from earlier.

"Great idea!" he said to his sister. "Okay, waiter, here's what I want." He turned to the young girl who was prepared to take their order. "Bring me a live cow over to the table. I'll carve off what I want and ride the rest back to the hotel!"

"Bakura Katsuya the Fifteenth!" Anzu exclaimed disapprovingly. Bakura snickered from his place next to her.

"Bring me a salad. I can't look fat in front of my Earth fanclub," Ryoko declared, examining her hair in her spoon reflection to make sure not a single strand was out of place. She glanced up, and Taena worldlessly held up her own spoon, so that Ryoko could check her reflection from another angle.

"I'll take the lemon pepper chicken, please," the younger princess said quietly, eyeing her older sister in an annoyed fashion.

"I'd like a caesar salad, please," Careen ordered.

"Me, too, and a bowl of your Soup of the Day," Anzu agreed.

"Hm, I'll take the meatless spaghetti and a chef's salad," Malik said, running his bronzed finger down the menu thoughtfully.

"I'll have the same only with meat," Mokuba told the waitress, and she quickly jotted it down. "Why don't you want meat?" the Ascenian asked his younger foster father.

Malik sniffled disgustedly and straightened his back, looking very prim and proper. "Tevinelivians do _not _eat meat." He looked appalled at the mere thought of it.

Anzu raised a brow. "Bakura does."

"Yes, well, that's his carnivorous Bakurian half," Malik concluded, flicking invisible dirt off his sleeve.

"Hey, where is dad anyway?" Baku asked, turning in his chair and scanning the room. He made a choked sound, and everyone's gaze followed his.

Bakura pulled his favorite dagger out of his back pants waistline and reached into one of the fish aquariums. While his family watched in stunned silence, he speared one of the fishes and pulled it out of the aquarium. The waitress fainted.

"I want this one," he said, turning around. His eyes focused on the girl unconscious on the floor. "Hey, she passed out before taking my order!"

Another waiter stomped up to him angrily. "That species is nearly extinct! You cannot _spear _a fish out of an aquarium!"

Bakura glared the man down, causing him to gulp and step back warily. "I'm bloody royalty! I want this one!" the king repeated heatedly, holding out his blade for the waiter to take. The man yanked the blade out of his hand and stormed over to the waitress to wake her up.

After the Bakurians finished their meals, they were politely informed they were not welcome at the Rainforest Cafe. Anzu had given Bakura the silent treatment all the way back to the hotel. Baku could barely sit still due to his excitement over the days to come. He had been horribly bored during the wedding, but now he could not wait to cause mischief and disaster at the theme parks. The family planned to go to all of the main four Disney parks: Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Animal Kingdom, and MGM Studios.

"Let's do Magic Kingdom first," Ryoko suggested.

Anzu nodded. "Okay, we'll go to Magic Kingdom tomorrow. Everybody get some rest!"

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Next chapter: the first half of their adventures at Disneyworld's Magic Kingdom. (Yes, each theme park will be split into two chapters, maybe. I'll have to see.)


	3. Disney Characters, Pirates, and Ghosts

Target: Horrorworld

Chapter Three

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

_WHACK!_

Taena shot up in bed, her hand flying to her throbbing nose where she had been struck. She glared down at her sleeping sister who was laying spread-eagled across their shared bed.

The blonde princess averted her attention to the bed next to theirs. Mokuba was curled up in the bottom corner of the bed, and Baku was laying sideways across their bed, snoring loudly.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, ladies. Who's your daddy," he mumbled unintelligibly. He kicked out with his leg, knocking Mokuba off the bed.

The ebony-haired Ascenian jumped up, his long hair sticking out in every direction. His violet eyes darted around the room before focusing on Baku. He gritted his teeth and stomped up to the top of the bed. Smirking evilly, he powered up a small ball of electricity in his hand and held it up to Baku's hair, singing the ivory locks.

Taena blinked. "Uh, Mokuba?"

The man glanced over at her, obviously not having realized she was also awake. "What?" he demanded defensively, extinguishing the ball of electricity before Baku's entire head was burnt to a crisp. "It serves him right!"

Taena held up her hands, shrugging. "I'm going see if the others are awake. Want to come with?" He nodded, and they exited the bedroom, leaving Ryoko and Baku sleeping obliviously.

qpqpqpqpqp

The group of eight sat at a table in the hotel's restaurant, eating their breakfasts. The comfortable atmosphere was, however, ruined by the fanclub sitting at the next table over, gawking at Ryoko. Taena's nose was swolen. Baku's long hair was blackened and burned at the tips. Mokuba had a sore butt. The children were not happy campers.

Bakura stabbed his fork into one of his miniature sausages and threw it over his shoulder. It smacked one of the fanclub members in the eye. "Woops."

"Daddy!" Ryoko exclaimed, embarrassed. She glanced back at the table where her fanclub was. "Don't hurt my fans!"

"It was an accident," he replied. He stuffed a sausage into his mouth. "I meant to hit them with the fork, not the sausage."

"I feel sick," Malik complained, rubbing his stomach. "I think it was that spaghetti from last night."

Careen reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of medicine. She opened it up and handed two pills to the man next to her. "Here, take these. They'll make your stomach feel better." Malik popped them into his mouth and swallowed. Careen smiled, "Unfortunately, they'll also make your testicles fall off."

Malik immediately started hacking away, beating at his chest and trying to cough the pills back up.

"I'm just kidding," Careen told him. At her lover's relieved expression, she said, "They won't make your stomach feel better." Malik started coughing again, glaring at her smirking features.

"Okay," Anzu cut in, clearing her throat, "what say we head to Magic Kingdom?" Everyone appeared unenthusiastic about the suggestion, and the queen sighed. She tried another tactic. "We can get away from the fanclub..."

Everyone at the table stood immediately.

"Let's go."

"I'm game!"

"Race you to the car!"

qpqpqpqpqp

Bakura whimpered and cowered behind Anzu. "It's not too late to haul ass," he whispered in her ear. He whimpered again when an enormous, talking duck walked past the group.

"It's Donald Duck!" Ryoko exclaimed, pointing at him. To Bakura's immense horror, the duck stopped and waved to his daughter.

"I want to meet all of the Disney characters," the oldest princess continued, looking around the Magic Kingdom complex.

"I want to walk around," Baku said, grinning evilly.

"Well, how about we split up into groups then?" Careen suggested. Anzu nodded her agreement.

"Bakura, you can go with Ryoko and meet the Disney characters," Anzu said. Bakura jumped back as if he had been shot, glancing frantically at the rest of the group.

"B-B-But...!"

"Let's go, daddy!" Ryoko smiled widely, dragging her father off.

"I'll go with Baku," Malik offered innocently.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Anzu and Careen said immediately.

"Nonsense," the man said, waving them off. "We'll be just fine."

"All right! This freakin' rocks!" Baku cackled maniacally, darting off in the opposite direction of the group with Malik shortly behind him.

"Guess that leaves us four," Mokuba concluded.

"Well, we got rid of the village idiots," Taena added, facial features flat with her unenthusiasm.

"Taena!" Anzu scolded. The eight-year-old shoved her hands in her pants pockets, shrugging innocently.

"Well, what say we ride something? There's a Space Mountain rollercoaster over there that looks fun," Careen suggested.

"A rollercoaster?" Taena echoed, shifting her gaze in the direction the woman pointed. In the distance loomed a tall mountain which was spiraled with a rollercoaster track.

"Don't worry," Mokuba piped up teasingly. "I'll protect you."

Taena glowered. "I'm not afraid!" She quickly made her way over to the ride and got in line. Within a few minutes, the group of four was seated on the rollercoaster. Mokuba sat with Careen, and Anzu sat with Taena.

The coaster jolted when it started up, causing Mokuba to yelp. Somehow, Careen had talked him into letting them sit in the very front. Careen hooted excitedly as they got going. The coaster bumped up and down as it made the first climb. It teetered over the edge momentarily before the car went plunging down the mountain, spiraling at an extreme rate.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Mokuba screeched, holding onto the railing over the car for dear life. "God help meeeeeee!"

Taena laughed in the seat behind him, holding her arms up in the air. "Don't worry, Mokuba!" she screamed over the sound of the coaster. "I'll protect you!"

Mokuba barely registered her taunt, for he was still screaming in front of the eight-year-old. "I'm gonna dieeeeeeee!"

When the ride was over, Mokuba had thrown himself over the side of the car, crawling towards the exit ramp. "Careen, how could you!" he shrieked as he made a mad dash down the ramp.

Careen, Anzu, and Taena calmly stepped off of the rollercoaster, staring after the man in bafflement. "Does that mean he didn't like it?" Anzu wondered, smiling slightly. The trio walked down the ramp to find Mokuba curled up into a ball on one of the benches, mumbling to himself.

"It bounced off the track, for goodness sake... do they keep medical staff at hand because someone could have a heart attack... that handle bar was hardly secure at all..."

Taena sat down next to her adoptive brother on the bench. "You all right?" Mokuba jumped a foot at her question. She patted him soothingly. "Just wondering because you were screaming like a little girl."

"Taena, be compassionate!" Anzu scolded, yanking her daughter off of the bench. She sat down next to her adoptive son, patting his head as if he were a toddler.

"It will be all right, dear. We'll go on a movie ride where it doesn't go fast and there aren't any drops." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Now, get up because people are looking at you as if you're a mental asylum escapee." Anzu stood up.

"Let's see," the queen continued, looking around. "We're in 'Tomorrowland' right now. How about we head over there to 'Liberty Square' and we can go on the Haunted Mansion ride?"

The other three members of the group followed Anzu's gaze. Past the entrance to the 'Liberty Square' part of Magic Kingdom, a large mansion could be seen. Taena scoffed.

"Fine with me. Not like it'll be scary anyway."

"A scary ride?" Mokuba whimpered, eyeing the mansion in distaste.

Careen lifted a brow. "Oh, come on. It'll be fun!"

"That's what you said about the rollercoaster ride, and I bloody near had a stroke!"

The three women stared at him impatiently, and he sighed. "Oh, fine."

The Haunted Mansion ride proved to be a rather fancy tour through the mansion of some dead guy, or so the group gathered. Ghost-like figures waltzed to a haunting tune in the ballroom, and ghosts flew over head the car.

"This doesn't even look real. What a joke!" Taena muttered cynically. "It's not even scary at all--"

A ghost appeared in the seat across from the group, and an ear-piercing scream tore from Taena's throat. Mokuba jumped up from his seat, ripping off his inhibitor ring. He flung out his hand, releasing a ball of electricity at the ghost. The electricity went straight through the holographic ghost. It rebounded off the front of the car and zipped towards the back of the ride, close to the ceiling. A peculiar crackling sound could be heard before the entire ride went dark, and the car stopped moving.

"I think you killed it," Careen groaned. In the dark, Mokuba's blushing face could barely be seen.

"I... I'm really sorry. It was instinct!"

Suddenly, the overhead lights flickered on, and the ride was bathed in brightness. Holographic projectors could be seen hanging from the ceiling and also underneath a glass floor.

"You there!" a man shouted. "What did you do?" The group turned their heads from their places inside the car to see an older man storming up to them, a vein in his forehead visibly throbbing.

"Well, I... you see, I... that is to say..." Mokuba stuttered embarrassedly.

"He electrocuted the ghost," Taena said flatly.

"I did it to protect you!" Mokuba defended gallantly.

"Good God, she wasn't in danger!" the man yelled angrily. Mokuba glared at him, his aura beginning to crackle around him. The man stepped back in fear.

Mokuba stood in his seat, towering over the man. "I must protect my little sister from all that which is evil and non-furry. You do not understand that! Do you know what you are? You are Satan's spawn. May the Ascenian demons devour your tainted soul and feed your flesh to their human-hungry minions." When Mokuba pressed his forefingers together and started chanting in the Ascenian language, Taena quickly tugged him back down into the seat.

The man just stared. "Um... okay," he finally said. "_Anyway,_ you are banned from this park!"

"No, don't do that!" Anzu pleaded. "We'll pay for the ride!"

The man scoffed at her. "You can't pay for this. Do you know how expensive it will be?"

"But, I'm a queen!" Anzu added desperately. Careen nodded vigorously. The man raised an eyebrow, but did not seem to believe them.

"I repeat, you are banned!"

qpqpqpqpqp

Meanwhile, Malik and Baku were having their own fun over in 'Fantasyland.'

"Another one's coming!" Malik whispered as he peeked around a corner, his back flat against a building's side wall. Baku nodded enthusiastically, also pressed up against the wall.

As two little children, a boy and girl about seven years old, walked past the building Baku and Malik were hiding behind, the young prince jumped out in front of them.

"Mickey Mouse!" the little girl squealed, waving up at Baku in the Mickey Mouse costume he had stolen from the original Mickey Mouse employee.

"That's right, kids!" Baku replied ecstatically. The little Earthling boy raised a brow.

"Aren't you short for Mickey?" he wondered cynically.

Baku crouched down in front of the boy. "No, giraffe-boy." The boy 'hmphed,' crossing his pudgy arms over his chest.

Still hidden by the wall, Malik bent down and picked up a pebble, placing it in Baku's slingshot. He leaned out from behind the wall just enough to take aim, and let loose the pebble at Baku's big Mickey Mouse head.

Playing along with the prank, Baku dramatically flew off his feet at the impact, landing flat on his back, screaming bloody murder.

"Mickey!" the little girl screamed, running over to him and throwing herself on top of him, shaking him. "Bobby, Mickey is hurt!"

The little boy, Bobby, jogged over to his sister and the fallen Mickey Mouse. "Hey, dude, are you okay?"

"Little girl," Baku coughed, taking her hand into his shaking one. "I must leave you now." He coughed again, wheezing fakely. "I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. Tell Minnie I won't be coming home for dinner. Tell Donald I didn't really make out with Daisy." He hiccuped, shaking a bit. "Good-bye..."

"Noo, Mickey!" the girl screamed hysterically. Bobby sniffled a bit.

Suddenly, Baku jumped up, laughing maniacally at his and Malik's prank. The girl gasped in shock; her joy that Mickey would live was evident on her face. The boy, however, kicked Baku in the shin, calling him a naughty name, before dragging his sister off.

"Ow," Baku complained, limping back over to Malik who was laughing hysterically. "I don't want to be Mickey anymore if I'm going to get kicked!" He pulled the head of the costume off and set it down on the ground. He shrugged out of the rest of the costume, also setting it down.

"I've got an idea," Malik started. "Let's go over there to 'Adventureland.' I saw this little kid come out of one of the rides with a souvenir sword!" The man's eyes sparkled with child-like excitement.

"Oh, I'm so going to kick your butt, Uncle Malik." Baku grinned and ran across the park to 'Adventureland.' The pair got in line for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, waiting impatiently.

Once they were finally inside the ride, they jumped out of the car and ran up to the pirate statues which were moving across the floor, pillaging and plundering a fake village.

"Aw, man, they're fake!" Baku whined, examining the sword he had pulled out of one of the pirates' hands.

"Of course, they are!" Malik replied in a 'duh' tone. He also retrieved a sword from another pirate. "On guard, ye scallywag!"

The two began to swordfight while the statue pirates continued to destroy the village around them. Malik stabbed out with his plastic sword, flipping backward when Baku dodged it and swung downward with his own sword.

"You fight like my sister!" Baku taunted, slicing up with his sword.

"I've fought your sister; that's a compliment!" Malik retorted with a pirate's accent, dodging the slice.

"They look so real, mommy!"

Malik and Baku paused in their swordplay and glanced over at the car which was moving slowly through the ride.

"That's because we _are_ real!" Malik responded, insulted. He marched over to the car.

"Uncle Malik!" Baku yelled.

Malik walked alongside the car and reached out, touching the girl's arm. "See?"

The little girl shrieked, leaning into her mother. "Pervert!" the woman screamed, hitting Malik in the face with her purse. "Child-molestor!"

The Tevinelivian stumbled backwards, holding his throbbing nose. "Like I would molest that ugly kid," he muttered angrily.

"Hey, you! What the hell are you doing in here!"

Malik and Baku jerked their hands over towards the voice. An angry-looking man was standing nearby an emergency exit door with two policemen behind him.

"This is the part where we run like hell," Malik told Baku. The eleven-year-old nodded fiercely before dropping the plastic sword and running off down the ride; Malik was only inches behind him.

"Stop!" the man yelled, close behind them.

Baku leapt over the railing of the fake pirate ship and jumped up towards the top, swinging off of the power cord of a holographic projector. Malik followed in his footsteps, and they both landed on top of the look-out deck.

"What do we do?" Baku wondered, looking around wildly. Malik surveryed their surroundings quickly before spotting another door which was elevated from some stairs and was at the same height as they were. The blond leaned over the railing of the look-out deck and grabbed another power cord from a holographic projector, pulling it to him. He stood up on the deck and swung on it over to the door. When Malik pushed the power cord back over to him, Baku did the same.

"You won't get away that easy!" one of the policemen yelled angrily.

"You think that was easy?" Baku demanded incredulously as Malik pulled him out the door.

qpqpqpqpqp

Bakura and Ryoko were in 'Fantasyland' where the princess was torturing her father by forcing him to meet Disney characters. However, he was more agitated by the fact that Ryoko's fanclub was following them around like the lovesick children that they were.

"Get the hell away from my daughter, you obsessed brats!" Bakura snarled, rounding on them.

"We love Princess Ryoko though!" one of the fanclub members countered in dismay. Bakura straightened his back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you date my daughter, you date _me._"

The male fanclub members looked absolutely petrified at that little bit of information, but most of the female members were unaffected.

"Daddy!" Ryoko exclaimed, blushing with embarrassment.

"Okay," Bakura conceded. "I'll lay out the dating rules for you Seto Kaiba-wannabe-stalkers." The fanclub members tilted their heads in confusion, not understanding the connection. Bakura glared harshly at them all.

"If you're older than sixteen, I'll kill you. If you're a member of a 'band,' I'll kill you. If you are poor, I'll kill you. If you don't have any Bakurian blood, I'll kill you. And finally, if you have a penis, I'll kill you."

Ryoko covered her beet-red face with her hands. Her fanclub members blinked, but seemed otherwise unaffected by her father's tyrade. She thanked every deity that came to mind. She peeked through her fingers when she saw a Disney character walk by.

"Tarzan!" she squealed, following after the shirtless hunk, pulling her father with her. "Wait up, you sexy ape-man!"

"Ryoko!" Bakura cried, not wanting to meet anymore Disney characters, especially not one with a muscle-rippling, bronzed chest and loincloth as his only form of coverage.

Five minutes later, Bakura was banging his head against a building wall, mumbling inaudibly to himself. Ryoko had forced him to take her picture while Tarzan was holding her in his arms, bridal-style. Bakura had nearly crushed the camera under his grip, cursing at Tarzan in the Bakurian language. The actor stared at him warily, willing him to hurry up and take the damned picture.

Bakura looked up from the wall, his forehead red and bruised. He turned around, prepared to tell Ryoko that he could not guarantee he wouldn't behead the next Disney character they met.

"Ryoko?"

The Bakurian king looked around frantically. He was alone. Ryoko had run off. The fact that her fanclub was nowhere to be found only added more proof that she was gone.

_I'll make sure that Tarzan manslut has no reason to wear a loincloth ever again..._

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Next chapter, the gang ends their trip to Magic Kingdom. Stay tuned!


	4. Repairs, Jamboree, and Disastrous Parade

Target: Horrorworld

Chapter Four

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

A/N: Every ride and event mentioned in this story is actually at Disneyworld.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"We are _not _kicked out of this park, you fat glob of goo!"

"Yes, you _are!_" the ride maintainer argued heatedly.

"You can't do that!" Mokuba shot back.

"I said we'll pay for it!" Anzu added.

"And _I _said you can't afford it!" the man repeated, crossing his arms over his stout torso.

Anzu stood her ground, fists planted on her hips. "Listen here, bucko. I am a queen! Not only can I pay for this ride, but I can buy the whole damn park _and _your fat ass! Now name your bloody price before I beat you to a pulp!"

The man's jaw dropped at the insults streaming from the brunette's mouth. Careen placed a gentle hand on the younger woman's forearm.

Mokuba's shoulders were slumped over as he stood off to the side awkwardly. "I'm really sorry."

"No, Mokuba, it's okay. But, what _isn't _okay is this slob's attitude!" Anzu finished angrily.

Careen stepped forward. "What if we offered to repair the ride?"

This really got the man laughing. "You!" he gasped out between guffaws.

"Yes, us!" Careen repeated, starting to get angry, as well.

The ride maintainer smirked at the group of four, crossing his arms over his chest. "I bet you can't even tell me what kind of electrical motor this ride uses."

"That would be because it uses a _mechanical _motor," Taena corrected, facial expression flat. "Moron." She rolled her eyes to further express her exasperation.

"Moron?" the man echoed in a high-pitched shriek.

Taena nodded boredly. "Yes. Someone who only requires a single brain cell to function on a daily basis. Someone who was, unfortunately, born without half of their brain." She paused. "_Moron._"

The man looked as if he was ready to get violent, but Careen stepped in front of Taena, waving her hands and laughing sheepishly.

"Let's not get vicious," the blonde said. "She really can fix the ride though!"

Taena shoved her hands into her pockets and began walking toward the back of the ride where Mokuba's blast had struck near the ceiling.

"Hmm, it's not serious at all." Taena inspected the damaged area from her elevated place where Mokuba was levitating her. The ride maintainer was rendered speechless from this miraculous act, so he did not comment on Taena's statement.

The young princess made quick work of repairing the damaged wires which were burnt by Mokuba's electric attack. The ride sprang to life, all of the lights going dim again and the ghosts beginning to fly overhead once more. Mokuba levitated her back down to the ground, and she turned to face the ride maintainer. She motioned up above her.

"Can we stay now, moron?" Taena asked impatiently.

The man nodded dumbly, still unable to speak at the combined shocks of a man with magical powers and an eight-year-old repairing a ride in ten short minutes.

"Let's go watch the parade," Anzu suggested as the group of four got back in the car to finish the ride.

"Parade?" Careen echoed.

The queen nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Every day, they have a parade here at Magic Kingdom with all the Disney characters in it.

"As long as I don't blow up the people," Mokuba mumbled, angry at himself.

Anzu smiled at the young man, ruffling his hair. "If you kept yourself from destroying Ryoko's fanclub, I'm sure you can stop short of electrocuting the Disney characters." She looked up, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I wonder if Bakura has killed any of them yet..."

qpqpqpqpqp

"Ryoko!" Bakura yelled, shielding his eyes from that bothersome sun and glancing around the park. "Where the hell are you!"

"Watch your language around children!" a woman screamed at him. He whirled around, fangs bared.

"Shut up, old bat," he growled out, shaking a fist at her. A glint of bronzed, bare skin caught his eye, and he ran off in that direction.

"Tarzan!" he bellowed, chasing after the nearly-nude Disney character. The man turned around expectantly and started to wave. He made a choked sound when he was yanked up by the collar and shaken. Bakura demanded, "Where is my daughter?"

Tarzan merely let out a series of grunts and ape noises, as he was paid to do.

"Look, punk, I'm going to open up an entire case of whoop-ass on you!" the Bakurian king threatened. Tarzan made more ape noises and banged on his chest. Bakura dropped him, making a disgusted noise.

"Stupid Earthlings. Just like animals."

After Tarzan stood up and darted off, Bakura glanced around again. He noticed a door in the distance where several Disney characters were entering into. He arched a brow.

"Many of these Satanic Disney characters are going in there..." he trailed off, wandering over to the area. Perhaps, his daughter had followed one of the characters into the building.

After he entered, he was immediately pulled aside by a young woman with enormous glasses. She exclaimed, "King Triton!"

Bakura stared at her oddly. "Actually, it's King Bak--"

"Good, you already have your wig on. We've got to get you in costume!" She started dragging him off towards a changing room before he could wonder what she was talking about.

"Woman, what are you babbling about?" he demanded.

She waved a hand at him. "Now, remember, I have some dye for your chesthair if you haven't already dyed it white."

"My chesthair _is _white!" he replied, apalled that a complete stranger would be talking to him about such a thing.

"Oh, perfect!" she squealed, holding tight onto his hand which he was desperately trying to yank out of her grip. "You're so prepared!"

The woman shoved him into a room, closing the door behind her, and began to yank off his pants. The only sound which could be heard in the small room was the panicked screaming of the Bakurian king.

qpqpqpqpqp

Malik and Baku were hiding from the park security behind one of the enormous, animated bear statues in the Country Bears Jamboree in 'Frontierland.' It was dancing wildly and singing horribly, so the pair had to dance behind it to keep from being seen.

"What the bloody hell is this thing!" Malik yelled over the loud sound of the music, turning to the side and shaking his butt when the bear did.

"Like I know! You're the one who picked this hiding place!" Baku retorted, leaning to the side and ducking down when the bear bent forward, doing some sort of 'hoola' motion.

"Boo!"

"Ahhhh!" Baku and Malik screeched simultaneously, whirling around. Ryoko was smiling and waving from behind them.

"Ryoko!" Baku exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Where's dad?" He continued dancing behind the bear, starting to pant now.

The princess took mercy on her uncle and brother and pulled them behind the curtain with her.

"I lost daddy. Why are you guys dancing behind a hairy statue?" she wondered curiously.

"We're wanted men," Malik said solemnly. She did not look surprised.

"Mom's going to kill you both," she told them. They nodded their agreement tiredly. She continued brightly, "Well, there's going to be a parade down the main street. Let's go watch!"

Baku looked uneasy. "Hopefully, we won't get caught by security."

Ryoko waved them off. "You can find mom and the others!" She tapped her chin in thought. "Daddy's probably really mad that he can't find me. Maybe I should go look for him." She turned back to her two family members. "You guys go to the parade and I'll meet up with you after I find daddy, kay?"

They merely nodded, too worn out to argue with her. The trio exited the Country Bears Jamboree building and started walking back towards the entrance of Disneyworld to watch the parade.

Along the way, Ryoko's fanclub ran up to her. Baku sighed, exasperated.

"Get out of here!" he snapped at them. They were unfazed as they held out random objects and body parts for Ryoko to sign, screaming like wild banshees.

When Ryoko was prepared to sign a boy's bare butt, Malik stepped forward angrily. "Listen here, you tasty morsels. I haven't had raw human since breakfast, and I'm feeling rather famished. And, don't think I won't eat you just because I don't have any steak sauce; your warm blood will do just fine. So, unless you want to become dinner, get out of here!"

The fanclub members squeaked fearfully and ran off. Malik smirked, satisfied. Ryoko tilted her head.

"Daddy was trying all day to get them to leave us alone."

Malik waved her off pridefully. "Your dad says he's the 'fucking man,' but I'm _really _the 'fucking man.' Rule number 457: frighten young children."

The trio continued their walk towards where the parade would be. After a little while, Ryoko veered off towards 'Fantasyland' to locate her estranged father who had probably murdered half of the Disney characters by now.

She opened every door she passed by, calling out her father's name, but could not seem to find him anywhere. Finally, with the the last door she opened, she found the large warehouse to have hundreds of occupants. She wandered inside hesitantly, looking around.

All around her, several Disney characters were running to and fro with make-up artists touching them up. Realization dawned in Ryoko's eyes. "This is the preparation building for the parade!" All thoughts of finding her father vanished.

"It's awful! We must find a replacement for her immediately!" a woman cried anxiously into her tele-comm as she rushed past Ryoko. The Bakurian princess smiled mischievously and followed after the woman. She caught up to her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Pardon me, but my agency sent me as the replacement," Ryoko told the woman. The older lady looked surprised, but her expression soon turned to one of extreme relief as she took Ryoko by the arm and rushed her into a dressing room.

"Your eye color is not right, but it will have to do! Your costume and wig are on that dresser. You have ten minutes!" the lady told her gratefully before shutting the door. Ryoko's wide, brown eyes stared at the door for a few moments before she turned away towards the dresser next to the door. On it rested a long-haired, red wig, a purple seashell bra, and a strange looking fish skirt.

Ryoko grinned giddily. "I get to be in a parade!" she whispered happily, shedding her clothes quickly. She slipped on the seashell bra; it was a bit too big, so she stuffed toilet paper under it. Then, she pulled on the the fish tail skirt; it was a perfect fit. She laughed hysterically when she looked in the mirror, but pulled on the wig anyway.

After examining herself for a minute, she knocked on the door. The lady from before opened it immediately and pulled Ryoko out. The princess stumbled in her fish skirt, but the lady had an airkart, so Ryoko sat down and was driven out of the building to a float around the back. She was lifted up onto one side of the float and seated on a fake rock. On the other side of her float, she could see an older man's back, and there was also a handsome young man at the front of the float.

qpqpqpqpqp

"There you guys are!" Careen exclaimed as Malik and Baku approached the group of four.

"Did you have a good time?" Anzu asked, smiling down at her son. He just laughed nervously, nodding.

"What about you guys?" Malik returned the question. Mokuba looked uncomfortable, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, I almost destroyed one of the rides..."

"But, I fixed it," Taena finished. She was smirking slightly.

"Hey, where's Ryoko and Bakura?" Anzu wondered, glancing around at the crowd of people.

"They'll meet up with us in just a minute," Baku replied. The queen frowned.

"They'll miss the parade if they don't hurry!"

qpqpqpqpqp

Ryoko laughed excitedly as the float started to move. She waved to everyone enthusiastically as the float, which was decorated with fake water and a ship, moved down the street.

The handsome, black-haired young man acting as Prince Eric walked over to her, waving to everyone, as well. He sat down on the rock next to Ryoko, taking her hand. As part of the script, he leaned toward Ryoko and kissed her softly on the lips. The princess's eyes widened, but she played along.

"Hey, that looks like Princess Ryoko!" a young girl on the street said. She whipped out her fanclub badge, screaming, "I love you!"

From his place on the other side of the Little Mermaid float, Bakura whirled around on his throne, staring at the red-headed girl who was currently kissing the other male actor on the float. Bakura was already pissed enough at having to ride on this damned float, half-naked; if that was his daughter, he was going to be spitting bullets.

"Ryoko?" he yelled to her. He saw the girl freeze and slowly turn around.

"Daddy?"

"Ryoko!" Bakura bellowed, standing up in his own fish skirt. "Where the hell have you been!"

"Well, I--"

"You!" Bakura cut her off, pointing at Prince Eric. The male actor motioned to himself, surprised. "Yeah, you, ya' pissant! You kissed my daughter! Prepare to meet your sticky demise!"

"Buddy," the actor hissed, "that's not in the script!"

"Script this, bitch!" Bakura howled and started to hop toward Prince Eric with his pitchfork (trident) in hand.

"Daddy, no!" Ryoko hollered, also standing up from her rock. She shrieked as her father chased Prince Eric around the float, hopping surprisingly fast. He swiped with his pitchfork continuously, hoping to strike the actor eventually.

Ryoko started to whimper as she hopped after her father who was hopping after Prince Eric. "Stop it, daddy!"

qpqpqpqpqp

"Oh... my... God..." Anzu moaned, staring in bewilderment at the Little Mermaid float.

"Is that..." Careen trailed off, speechless.

"Daddy...?" Taena wondered.

"Trying to kill that actor...?" Baku added.

"With Ryoko..." Mokuba gasped.

"Chasing after him...?" Malik finished.

The six stared at each other in shock before returning their attention to the float.

Prince Eric tripped over one of the fake water displays and fell face-first into the float. The royal family on the street watched in suspended horror as Bakura moved in for the kill. He rained down on the handsome actor with his pitchfork, laughing maniacally.

"Daddyyyyy!" Ryoko screamed, trying to pull her father away from Prince Eric. She, however, tripped on her fish skirt and fell over backwards. All of the toilet paper fell out of her seashell bra.

"Found you!"

Malik and Baku spun around at the voice, their eyes widening.

"Aw, shit!" Malik groaned. He and the young prince took off at a run with two security guards chasing after them.

Anzu, Careen, Taena, and Mokuba stared after Malik and Baku before redirecting their attention to the Little Mermaid float where Ryoko was wailing on the floor and Bakura was victoriously standing over his 'kill,' pitchfork raised high in the air as he made high-pitched war cries.

"And we thought _we _were having problems..." Careen trailed off. The other three just nodded, still speechless.

qpqpqpqpqp

Thirty minutes later, the royal family members were on their way back to the hotel, having narrowly escaped security guards on Malik and Baku's part.

Ryoko refused to talk to her father and was still sobbing on occasion over her ruined premier as an actress. Bakura was glaring out the window, ignoring everyone in his angry display. Malik and Baku were enduring severe scoldings from Careen and Anzu. Taena and Mokuba sighed in an irritated manner, glancing at each other.

When they reached the hotel, everyone nearly fell all over each other in their haste to get out of the limo and into the hotel.

Three doors being slammed could be heard all the way downstairs as the royal family entered their rooms.

In Malik and Careen's room, the pair was standing across from each other in a glaring match.

"You are a terrible influence on that boy!" Careen accused.

"Quit berating me, _mom!" _Malik turned away from her, stubbornly crossing his arms.

"If I'm your mom, then you're not getting any sex!"

Malik face-faulted, and he half-turned to gawk at her. "B-But...!"

qpqpqpqpqp

In Bakura and Anzu's room, the king was mumbling to himself about gutsy Earthlings, and Anzu was trying to soothe him.

"It was just part of the act, dear," she assured him.

"That disgusting Earthling kissed her!"

She whacked him across the head. "Quit being racist!"

He ignored her statement, still mumbling. "What is it with Earthlings kissing people who don't belong to them?"

Anzu realized it would be pointless to try to get through to him once he started ranting about Yuugi. She sighed, turning away to pour herself a glass of water.

qpqpqpqpqp

In the children's bedroom, Ryoko was still pouting on the bed. Taena was flipping through the channels on the television boredly.

Mokuba walked over to the door, looking back as he opened it. "I'm going downstairs to get a drink. Anyone want anything?"

The three siblings looked up at him, each with different expressions on his face.

"Why should I stimulate my body with liquid when my life is over anyway?"

"Nah, I've gotta piss as it is."

"Get me something that won't destroy my brain cells."

Mokuba arched a brow and left the room, shaking his head.

"Good-bye, cruel world," Ryoko said dramatically as she laid back on the bed.

"Yep, good-bye."

Ryoko glared at her sister before yanking all of the covers onto herself and turning onto her side.

"Hey, keep it down, so I can call Kaze," Baku told Taena as he emerged from the restroom. He pulled out his tele-comm, dialing up his best friend. A few minutes later, she answered, looking preoccupied.

"Hey, Kaze, what are you doing?" Baku asked by way of greeting.

"One of your guards."

The prince paused for a minute. "...What?"

"Just give me ten more minutes," she said.

"Kazeeeeeeee!" he shrieked as she hung up.

For the next ten minutes, he paced across the room, mumbling to himself, and being yelled at every now and then for stepping in front of the television Taena was watching. Mokuba did not even want to ask when he re-entered the room. Instead, he just handed Taena her soda and sat down on his and Baku's shared bed silently.

When his tele-comm rang, he slammed his finger down on the receive button and held it up to his face. "You're doing one of my _guards?" _he demanded incredulously.

Kaze smirked, pulling her long, ivory locks behind her shoulders. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Kaze!" Baku whined. The sixteen-year-old girl sighed. She decided not to tell him she was merely finishing up a shower. "That's it; I'm not bringing you back any souvenirs!" he vowed.

Kaze lifted a sculpted brow. "Uh, okay?" She laughed slightly.

"Well, I'll let you get back to my _guard," _Baku pouted before severing the connection.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Taena wondered aloud.

"I want to go to Animal Kingdom," Ryoko spoke up. Apparently, she had not been asleep after all. "I just wish Chisara was here with us!"

"Yeah, we could show all of those wimpy Animal Kingdom trainers up," Baku boasted, grinning.

"Well, let's go to sleep, so we can get an early start," Mokuba suggested. The other three nodded. They turned off the television and lights and climbed into bed to rest themselves for the next day's adventures.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Next chapter: The first half of the group's day at Animal Kingdom. Let me know what you think so far!


	5. Feud, Vomit, Goat, and Fire

Target: Horrorworld

Chapter Five

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Ew! Just... ew!"

"Well, you knock on the bloody door right when we're in the middle of--"

"_Don't!"_

Baku shuddered again. His parents were wrapped in bedsheets when they answered the door for their children, early the next morning. Malik and Careen had followed shortly after.

"Calm down, dear," Anzu soothed as she stood from the bed, grabbing her robe off of the bathroom door.

"Don't these kids sleep!" Bakura ranted. "And there's so many of them! We're like the damn Brady Bunch! I start out with zero kids, and now I have _five!"_

"Well, I could have just not told you about Ryoko, then you wouldn't have any kids," Anzu replied coolly.

Bakura gasped. "Oh, hell no, she did not!"

Malik nodded fervently. "Oh, yes, she did!"

Anzu and Careen rolled their eyes. Ryoko waved her hands around excitedly.

"Okay, everyone, I've been working on my singing. Here goes." Ryoko cleared her throat and then belted out an opera-esque ballad, making animated gestures with her arms to add drama to the performance. The other seven people present twitched for a moment or two before Baku finally yelled at his sister to shut up.

"Gah, you sound like an old man who had his throat ripped out! Shut up already!" the eleven-year-old complained, plugging his ears.

"Aw, what's the matter, Baku?" Ryoko taunted. "Jealous that my voice is deeper than yours? Don't worry; some women will like the high-pitch squeak. It reminds them of cute, little rats." She smiled sweetly.

Baku tilted his head thoughtfully and held his hands out as if he were writing on paper. "Dear diary, today I made a funny joke about my brother. I only wish I had friends to tell it to. P.S. Still no breasts."

Ryoko glared at her brother before stomping to the other side of the room to stand next to her stoic sister.

A knock at the door drew everyone's attention to it. "Room service!" could be heard from out in the hall.

Ryoko glanced at her mother who moved to answer the door. "Why are we eating in here?"

"Because we hate your fanclub," Baku responded automatically, examining his nails. Ryoko just pouted and crossed her arms.

"Okay, children, let's stop bickering and eat our breakfast before it gets cold," Anzu recommended, laying the dishes out on the small desk in Bakura and Anzu's room.

Baku snorted. "I saw we roast Ryoko and keep her in the fridge; we can munch on her until we go home."

The oldest princess slammed down her fork and turned to her father, exasperated. "Daddy!"

"Shut up, Baku," the king said, not looking up from his breakfast.

The royal family ate breakfast silently from then on before they headed out to the limo and over to the Disney Animal Kingdom theme park. As they climbed out of the car, Baku pointed at the restaurant which was accessible both outside and inside the park.

"Let's eat there for lunch!"

Anzu glared at her son for his morbid sense of humor. "Okay, children, remember that we could be arrested if we get within ten feet of the Rainforest Cafe." The queen steered the children away from the restaurant.

After the family was stopped just inside the park, they glanced around, wondering what to do first.

"What shall we do?" Anzu asked everyone.

"I'm going with Uncle Malik again," Baku spoke up immediately. Anzu grabbed her son by the back of the shirt, and Careen grabbed Malik by the back of his. The women glanced at each other briefly.

"Not bloody likely."

"You suck, mom!" Baku complained.

"Yeah, yeah," Anzu replied carelessly. "Go tell someone who gives a crap." Bakura smirked, nodding his agreement.

"Okay," Careen started, letting go of her lover. "If we're going to split up, let's decide groups, so we can get going."

"Ooo, pretty birdies," Ryoko cooed, staring up at the sky where an assortment of wild birds flew overhead. Everyone glanced up to see what she was in awe of.

Unfortunately, a particularly pretty red bird chose that moment to relieve himself. Bakura was not pleased when the huge bird droppings smacked him in the shoulder. He glanced over at his shoulder, a confused expression on his face. Finally, once realization dawned on him, his pale complexion turned beet-red.

"..._What the fuck!_"

The rest of the royal family plugged their ears as the king stomped around the entrance, curses streaming from his mouth in several languages. People stopped to stare at him, covering their children's ears.

"Mother fucking, son of a..."

The royal family sighed, slapping their foreheads. Anzu pulled out her purse and handed Taena a few Earth dollars. "Sweetie, go buy your father a new shirt."

The eight-year-old nodded and entered a souvenir shop a few feet away. Bakura didn't seem to notice his family members staring at him embarrassedly, or if he did, he did not care.

"Piece of shit, cotton-pickin'..."

A few minutes later, Taena emerged from the shop with a black t-shirt in hand. Courageously, she walked up to her ranting father and handed him the shirt. Without thinking twice, he tore off his current, shitty t-shirt and threw it on the ground. After stomping on it a few times, he snatched the new shirt and yanked it on.

"If that winged spawn of Satan comes back, I'm going to kill it and eat it!" the Bakurian king vowed furiously.

"Okay, honey, you show it who's boss," Anzu cooed, patting her husband on the back.

"Oh. My. God."

Bakura turned his head to look at Baku who was gawking at him. "What's your problem?" he snapped testily. He noticed that Taena and Ryoko were struggling to contain their laughter. He half-turned towards Malik and Careen. As soon as they saw him look their way, they burst into laughter.

"What the hell is your problem!" Bakura yelled at nobody in particular.

"I'm so glad you love Disney, Bakura," Anzu told him before she, too, erupted into giggles.

After a few moments of utter confusion, Bakura glanced down at himself. He did a double-take. Then he screamed bloody murder.

"Who bought me this fucking shirt!" he shrieked, pointing at it frantically. His family members were too busy laughing their asses off to answer. The king screeched again, staring down in horror at his new shirt. In big, yellow print, it read, 'I LOVE DISNEY.'

Bakura flung a hand to his forehead dramatically. "I'm feeling faint."

qpqpqpqpqp

Five minutes later found the royal family split into three groups and going their separate ways. Malik and Careen had left on their own, much to Baku's chagrin. He had attempted to cry to be able to go with his 'uncle' and wreak havoc; however, only Ryoko could cry at will, and Baku ended up giggling and snorting instead. He had then attempted to go with Mokuba. While Anzu trusted Mokuba not to get into trouble, she didn't trust Baku not to run off on his own. So, Baku was going with Bakura and Anzu. That left Mokuba, Ryoko, and Taena together. Bakura had entrusted Mokuba with the ever-serious task of destroying any and all fanclub members who did not keep their distance.

"Burn every inch of skin off their measly, little bodies," Bakura had told him. Mokuba had gulped and laughed nervously.

Now, Mokuba, Ryoko, and Taena were standing in 'Asia' in front of a terrifyingly tall rollercoaster called Expedition Everest. Mokuba had never heard of nor seen the Mountain Everest it was named after, but he sure as hell didn't want to see it. The rollercoaster was tall enough as it is. He gulped.

"What about if I just sit here on this bench and look pretty," Mokuba suggested lightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Or you could look like a screaming maniac on the rollercoaster," Taena countered with a shrug.

Ryoko tugged the twenty-year-old up the entrance ramp to wait in the line. He wailed, "Ryoooookooooo, nooooo!"

The Ascenian continued to complain until the three were seated on the rollercoaster. Ryoko forced Mokuba to ride in the front car with her. He was shrieking like a baby.

"Oh, suck it up!" Ryoko snapped, whacking him on the shoulder.

Mokuba was gripping the handlebar so tightly that it was starting to smoke from his powers. The ride sprang to life. "Oh, Goddddddddddd!" he moaned.

"Put your arms up!" Taena screamed over the sound of the coaster zipping across the track.

"Not on your life, damnit!" he hollered back, a petrified look on his face.

"Oh, no, the track is broken up ahead!" Ryoko screamed in horror. Mokuba whipped his head around, staring forward at the track.

"What! Where, where? Ahhhhhhhh, I'm gonna dieeeeeee!"

Ryoko busted out laughing. "Kidding, kidding!" She laughed harder at the furious expression on Mokuba's face as the car climbed for another drop.

After the trio had gotten off the rollercoaster and was standing at the bottom of the ramp near a tree, Mokuba started to look ill. Right after Ryoko asked him if he was all right, he vomited all over her shirt.

The three stood in silence for a minute with Mokuba and Taena wondering if she would scream at any moment. Finally, Ryoko coughed.

"Wow, this is very disgusting."

With a sigh of relief that she was not going to flip out, Mokuba gripped her arms tightly. "I'm _sorry!_"

The elder princess smiled, peeling his death-like grip off of her. "It's okay," she assured him. After all, she was the one who had forced him to go on the rollercoaster; she could hardly hold him accountable for his illness afterwards. She glanced around. "I need to buy a new shirt."

Taena laughed slightly. "Maybe you can get one to match dad's." All three laughed at that.

"I thought he was going to massacre the entire park!" Ryoko exclaimed, remembering her father's tyrade. She turned away to enter a souvenir shop and stopped abruptly.

Taena and Mokuba jumped a foot when she burst into tears, her hysterical wails ringing through the park.

"What's wrong!" Mokuba demanded, turning Ryoko around frantically. Bakura would surely kill him if something had happened to her.

The princess merely pointed at a porcupine which was scampering by, crying loudly. "H-He... loo-looked like... Yuuuuuugiiiiiiiii!" she wailed, blowing her nose into her vomit-soiled shirt.

Taena slumped down onto a bench, shaking her head in her hands. "Geez..." The elder princess would not cry when Mokuba had thrown up all over her, but she would cry over seeing a spiky animal walk past her.

"She's got throw-up on her shirt, and she's crying! Take a picture! Take a picture!" one of the fanclub members squealed, appearing from out of nowhere.

Mokuba whirled on the young boy angrily. "Don't you dare take a picture!"

The fanclub boy squeaked like a timid mouse, snapped a photo of Ryoko, and high-tailed it away from the trio. Mokuba took off after him like a rabid dog.

"C'mere, you little bastards!" he yelled, chasing the boy and his small group of friends around the 'Asia' part of Animal Kingdom. He was throwing electricity balls at random. "I'm going to roast you and hang your carcasses from these trees and let the birds peck at you until there's nothing left!"

Taena attempted to comfort her bawling sister while their adoptive brother tried to murder the fanclub.

qpqpqpqpqp

In 'Harambe, Africa' stood Bakura, Anzu, and Baku. Anzu was trying to find something fun to do since she knew if she asked her husband, he'd suggest going home. Bakura was fearing the moment Anzu would choose an event to do. Baku was posing for pictures a few girls were taking.

"Make sure you get my left side, ladies. It's my best," he told them, giving them a ravishing smile. He turned to the side. "Should I take off my shirt?" He chuckled demurely, waving a hand at them. "Just kidding, you silly girls."

After a few more minutes, the girls left, and Baku turned towards his parents. They were staring at him impatiently.

"So nice of you to join us," Anzu said with a tap of her foot.

"Actually, it isn't," the prince complained. "If I was with Uncle Malik, we'd be having killer fun!"

Bakura snorted. "If you were with your Uncle Malik, you'd likely be in jail."

"Better than staring at animals," Baku shot back. Anzu gasped angrily.

"Bakura, you watch your mouth, or I'll take away your tele-comm!"

Baku gulped. His full name was now in use. It was time to behave. "Yes, mother."

After a few more minutes of indecision, the trio (or rather, Anzu) decided to go on the Conservation Tour where they could see the more domestic and smaller of animals, and even pet them.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Anzu squealed, squatting down and petting a grey goat which was munching on some grass.

"It's ugly as hell."

Anzu glared up at her husband. "It is not!"

"Here, little goatie-goatie-goatie," Baku murmured, stepping up next to the goat and petting it on the head. "He's so ugly he's cute." The prince laughed as he rubbed the goat's head, but he yelped when the goat whipped its head around and bit him on the hand.

Baku jerked his hand back. "Ugly, little bastard!" He shrieked when the goat turned around completely and gave chase after him, nipping him on the butt several times.

Bakura and Anzu watched in detached amusement as their son ran around the small petting sanctuary with the goat hot on his trail. The king leaned in towards his wife. "Bet you five bucks his pants get pulled down."

Anzu nodded and calmly stepped aside as her son and the goat ran past them, the former screaming in a high-pitched tone, and the latter making a sound which suspiciously resembled a laugh—or what a goat's laugh may sound like, at least. "I'll take that bet."

Baku ran past them again and jumped over the fence. "I'm getting the hell out of here!" His parents could only watch as he took off down the walkway like a bat out of hell.

"Okay," Anzu exclaimed, "time for something else!"

Anzu cheerfully led her brooding husband and son to the Kilimanjaro Safaris tour. When Baku complained that he didn't want to see anymore pitiful animals, his mother assured him the animals on the Kilimanjaro Safaris tour were much larger and fascinating. They were animals such as lions, tigers, leopards, elephants, antelope, and more.

"I can't believe you all didn't try to stop that goat," Baku grumbled. Anzu smiled and patted her son on the top of his head.

"It looked like you were doing just fine running like hell."

"Here's a clue," the prince continued sarcastically, "the next time I'm screaming like Ryoko and running for my life, _do something!_" He made a disgusted sound and quickened his pace to board the tour car.

"Next time he screams like Ryoko and runs for his life, I'm disowning him," Bakura commented. The queen glanced over at her husband to see his expression was entirely serious. She sighed, exasperated.

"Just get in the bloody car," she mumbled in an irritated fashion.

The tour was peaceful in the beginning, and the king, queen, and prince were enjoying themselves—at least, Baku and Bakura had stopped complaining for the moment.

"I am sorry to say our black leopard is not on exhibit today due to a stomach sickness," the tour guide announced. A few disappointed groans rose up from the visitors in the car.

"Oh, you have to give them cheese because they get gas," Anzu said as if it were common knowledge.

The tour guide shifted his gaze to the Bakurian queen. "I beg your pardon?"

"Mine gets gas a lot, but some cheese fixes her right up."

The tour guide adjusted his glasses. "Your what? ...Black leopard?" At Anzu's nod, he looked a bit surprised, as did most of the other tour passengers. The mousy-haired man continued, "Why do you own a black leopard, if I may ask?"

"It's a long story, but she's our baby. We wouldn't give her up for anything. She thinks she's a person!" Anzu divulged happily. She pulled out her tele-comm. "I'll let you see her!"

Bakura groaned impatiently, but quieted when Anzu gave him 'a look.' The tour guide nodded politely, probably not interested in the fact that Chisara was a black leopard, but not wanting to offend a customer.

"Hello?" came a young girl's voice from the tele-comm. Kaze's face appeared on the screen, a bit sweaty.

"Hello, dear! Do you know where Chisara is, by chance?" Anzu greeted with a wide smile.

Kaze shook her head and shrugged. "Dunno, Queen Anzu." Anzu could see the tele-comm background changing as Kaze walked around the room. She opened the door and yelled out into the hall, "Chisara!"

After a few moments, Kaze re-directed the tele-comm screen to show the large, black panther. "Oh, there's mommy's little foofoowoowoosnugglybear!" Anzu cooed. She pawed her finger at the screen as if it were a baby she was talking to. She handed the tele-comm to the tour guide who took it.

"She is a very good-looking leopard! How old is she?" he asked as he passed the tele-comm around the car for the other passengers to see. Chisara was tempted to leave, but Kaze's strokes behind her ears kept her rooted to the spot.

"Seventeen," Anzu answered proudly.

"She still has ten to fifteen years of life left since she's domesticated!" the tour guide informed her.

"Oh, grand," Bakura replied, staring out disinterestedly at an elephant relieving itself. He yelped when Anzu elbowed him.

"Thank you, sweetie," Anzu said to Kaze. "Here, I'll let you talk to Baku."

Baku took the tele-comm from his mother. He lifted a brow as he stared at it. "Why are you all sweaty?" A horrified look came over his face, and he pointed an accusing finger at her. "You were doing my guard again, weren't you!"

He didn't notice the rest of the passengers now staring at him, some with blushes gracing their cheeks. "I was training, dimwit," Kaze answered, slightly annoyed. Then she smirked. "That particular guard is on duty right now anyway."

"Kazeeeee!" Baku moaned. He flashed his best puppy-dog eyes, and the sixteen-year-old girl cringed. "Don't do my guard! You don't know where he's been!"

"Stop acting like a pansy, Baku," his father reprimanded. "It's obvious she's joking!" The king shook his head at his son's whiny murmurs.

qpqpqpqpqp

"This'll be so fun, Malik!" Careen squealed excitedly. She and Malik were in 'Asia,' prepared to ride the Kali River Rapids ride. They were seated in the raft with four other people their age, but Careen was the only one who could hardly sit still.

"You're just as bouncy as Baku," Malik remarked with a small smile. She smiled cheekily at him.

"Shouldn't you put your tele-comm in the compartment there, so it won't get wet?" the blonde vixen asked him, pointing to a box in the middle of the raft.

"Nah, I'd rather hold it," the Tevinelivian replied, waving it off.

She shrugged. Then, the raft started to move forward. The raft surged across the water, around curves, and over hills. The six people in the raft were all nearly soaked even before the first drop. As the raft climbed the hill, Careen clapped her hands in anticipation and pushed her wet, golden locks off of her face.

When the raft teetered over the edge of the drop and then plummeted down, whatever body parts were still dry were now also soaked.

"What's that?" a lady asked, pointing at Malik's pants pocket. He glanced down to see that his pants were sparking.

"I'm on fire." He was silent for a moment. "Shit! I'm on fire!" He tore off the seatbelt and jumped up from his seat on the raft. He yanked off his pants to reveal his heart underwear and threw the pants in the middle of the raft.

As the raft hit a rock, he toppled back over onto Careen who caught him awkwardly. "Get your damn pants back on!" she yelled, pushing her lover off of her.

The two other ladies on the raft were staring at Malik with dazed looks in their eyes, but the two other men started yelling and pointing at Malik's pants. They had caught the rest of the raft on fire.

"Ahhhhh!" the ladies shrieked, undoing their seatbelts and moving away from the fire. The men stomped on the pants and the raft, desperately trying to put out the fire before the raft exploded and they were stranded in the water.

"You idiot!" Careen screeched. "This is all your fault! I told you to put that damn comm in the compartment!"

"Shut up, woman! I hear enough of your bitching already!" Malik shot back heatedly, dancing around on the fire, trying to put it out.

"I hope you fall over the edge!" she screamed back, opening the compartment and throwing her own comm at him. It smacked him in the back of the head. He howled in pain and whirled around to go after Careen.

However, the inferno raft started to make another climb. Within a few seconds, the six un-seatbelted passengers were soaring down the stream, screaming and holding on to each other. When the raft hit the bottom of the plunge, it was engulfed in water. The passengers were relieved to see the fire had extinguished. They slumped back into their seats with a weary sigh as the raft coasted to a stop, the ride ending.

"That was awesome!" one of the young men exclaimed.

"Hell yeah!" the other agreed excitedly. Malik smirked, nodding. He didn't seem to be concerned that his tele-comm had been reduced to a sparking heap of metallic junk.

Three loud smacks could be heard as the women delivered their men hard slaps before they jumped out of the raft and stormed off.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

It took me a while with this update. I was muy busy this week. My chapters are getting longer though. This one is almost 4,000 words. Malik is stupid. XD Ah well. Hopefully, chapter six will be up soon! Be sure to review!


	6. Lion King, Tarzan, Drunks, and Gorilla

Target: Horrorworld

Chapter Six

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Ryoko, Taena, and Mokuba were currently trying to locate a good seat at the Festival of the Lion King in the 'Camp Minnie-Mickey' area of the theme park. Ryoko had changed her shirt and overcome her hysteria about being 'forever separated from her one true love, Yuugi,' and Mokuba had singed the hair off several fanclub members' heads. All was well with the trio once again.

Several people had already filed inside of the tent-like structure and were waiting impatiently for the show to start.

"Let's sit over here!" Ryoko suggested, gesturing to a bench which was only occupied by an old lady and a young child at the moment. The trio sat down, Ryoko fidgeting excitedly and Mokuba glancing around suspiciously for any other fanclub members he might have missed. Taena just looked bored.

Ryoko clapped her hands eagerly when a stream of tumblers and dancers came leaping out of the back tent entrance and into the center of the room. Ryoko clapped Taena's hands for her to the beat of the exotic music since the younger princess refused to do it herself. Ryoko scowled at Mokuba, and he quickly began to clap, as well.

"Ai yi yi!" screamed one of the singers.

Taena yelped in startlement when the rest of the crowd mimicked him.

"Ai yi yi!"

Again, the crowd repeated the scream.

"Oh, brother," Taena muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Give me a break."

Just then, a few fire-throwers entered into the fray, blowing fire from their mouths and other various places.

"I can't see over that guy down there!" Ryoko complained, straining her neck to see the fire-throwers. In a bored flick of his wrist, Mokuba levitated Ryoko up above the seat.

"Thanks!"

A few gasps rose up in the area the three were sitting in as some people spotted Ryoko floating in mid-air. She seemed oblivious to the attention, but Mokuba cursed silently. He tried to hide his hand which was out to the side of him to hold the eldest princess up, but a kid saw his hand and pointed, yelling.

The Ascenian lord cringed and motioned for the kid to be quiet.

"He's doin' it!" the kid shrieked. "Make me fly! Make me fly!"

One of the dancers had apparently noticed the commotion, for he was making his way over. Mokuba dropped Ryoko back onto the seat next to him and stuffed his hands in his pockets, but it was too late. The dancer jerked him up and pulled him into the center of the tent.

Some people were laughing at him, and Mokuba did not want to be embarrassed even worse. He levitated the dancer who had brought him down, soaring the man around the tent, high above the crowd. The crowd screamed with excitement, and Mokuba's nerve went up a bit.

He smirked and held out his other hand, forming a ball of black, sparking electricity in it. The people ooh'd and ahh'd over it, so he twirled it on one finger, smiling dazzlingly.

"Fireworks, Mokuba!" Ryoko shouted. Her and Taena were cheering him on from their places on the bench.

Mokuba tossed the electric ball up into the air, then closed his fist, and it exploded overhead, creating a shower of sparks.

After the show, several of the dancers approached him and asked him to join their show, but he declined. "Sorry, but I don't live on this planet." With an apologetic smile, he was dragged off by Ryoko and Taena who were eager to start their next activity.

qpqpqpqpqp

"Ahhhhh!"

Careen shrieked excitedly as the Primeval Whirl in 'Dinoland, U.S.A.' spun around and around, faster and faster every second. The ride jolted from side to side, bouncing the car occupants up and down.

She yelled out Malik's name with a giggle, but when he didn't answer, she glanced over in his direction. Her eyes flashed angrily.

"Malik!"

The blond Tevinelivian extracated himself from the breasts his head was planted between and turned his head in time to see Careen raising her hand to yank his head back over towards her, or to do some other damage.

"I fell on her!" he yelled, holding his hands up.

"You don't have to tell me; I noticed!" she shot back, glaring at him. "You stupid playboy! I'm going to castrate you!"

Malik looked horrified. "Careen!"

She didn't hear him because at that moment, the Primeval Whirl took a particularly violent spin, and the woman whose breasts Malik had been embedded in previously screamed slightly, her hand flying into Malik's upper lap.

"Oops!" she exclaimed, not looking the least bit remorseful.

"You hussy!" Careen screamed, trying to reach across Malik to the woman. The other occupants in the car, all children except one, looked rather uncomfortable at the fight breaking out in front of them. "C'mere, you!"

Malik tried to still his lover's hands, but Careen's jealousy was her worst trait, and it knew no bounds.

"I'm leaving you!" the blonde woman yelled furiously. Malik's mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish for a few minutes before he finally stuttered out her name.

"You can't do that! We're not even married!" he yelled over the sound of the ride.

"Exactly!" she screamed back. "It'll be a lot easier to get rid of you!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm cutting you off from sex!" Malik threatened.

When Careen sneered, "Good! You sucked anyway!", Malik whimpered pathetically. As soon as the ride was over, Careen jumped out of the car and stormed off.

qpqpqpqpqp

"What show are we going see, mom?" Baku asked. He had bought some replacement pants, throwing away the pair with the gaping hole on the buttocks from the goat.

"'Tarzan Rocks,'" she answered, leading her husband and son towards a stadium.

Bakura's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Why did that sound so familiar? He shrugged it off, taking a seat next to Anzu at the front of the stadium, a short distance from the stage.

The Bakurian king nearly jumped a foot when loud music started up and a plethora of mechanical monkies on skates zoomed onto the stage from every which direction.

"Dude!" Baku exclaimed. "The monkies are _skating! _This freaking rocks!" He cupped his mouth with his hands. "Go, monkey, go!"

Bakura was uninterested in the demonic, skating machines; however, he sat up straight in the seat when a certain bronzed man in a loincloth stepped out onto the stage amidst the ridiculous monkies.

"I knew I recognized that name!" Bakura declared, standing up from his seat. Before Anzu or Baku could wonder what he meant, he was climbing up on the stage.

"Bakura! Get down here!" Anzu shouted. Her husband ignored her though and headed straight for Tarzan. The ape-man seemed oblivious to the fact that someone was about to attack him.

"Tarzan, watch out!" Anzu yelled.

Baku laughed outright when his father yanked Tarzan over to him by the arm. "Go dad!"

"You! Darzen! You're the one who tried to molest my daughter!" Bakura yelled, shaking Tarzan a bit.

"What? Hey, man, I didn't molest anyone!"

Bakura glared hard at him. "Look, Tanzun, you _did _at that 'Magic Kingdom' or whatever the fuck!"

Anzu growled under her breath and stood up, prepared to stop her husband from killing the poor Disney actor. She clambered up onto the stage, but when she stood, she was knocked back off of it by a monkey zipping past her. She flew back into Baku's lap, knocking her head on her son's. A stream of curses flew out of both of their mouths.

Tarzan looked frightened up on the stage. "But, I don't even work at Magic Kingdom! That's a different Tarzan!"

Bakura released Tarzan, a devious glint in his eyes. "Oh, reeeeeeeally..." He clucked his tongue thoughtfully. "You will live to see another day, Dorzan."

With that, he jumped down off the stage and approached his wife and son who were still rubbing their heads painfully.

"Well, Anzu--" The king was interrupted when he was quickly tackled by two security guards.

qpqpqpqpqp

Ryoko, Taena, and Mokuba trotted along happily, looking for something else to do.

"This is actually kind of fun," Taena allowed grudgingly.

"Yeah, nothing can ruin my mood right now!" Ryoko replied with a big smile. At that precise moment, her younger brother ran straight into her, sending her flying off her feet to land painfully on her backside.

"Baku!" she screamed, slamming her fist down on the ground.

"Oh, Ryoko! Hide us! Hide ussssss!" the prince screeched, ducking behind his sister. She didn't do much to hide his figure. Bakura and Anzu had already run up and were hiding behind a tree. The latter had reached out and grabbed her son, yanking him back behind the tree with them.

"What on Bakura is going on?" Mokuba wondered after two guards ran past them.

The king, queen, and prince peeked out from behind the tree. Seeing that the guards were gone, they came out completely. Anzu punched Bakura hard in the shoulder.

"You pasty-looking idiot!"

"Shut up, cow!"

"How could you attack a Disney character? You psycho!"

"You're just pissed because you got beat up by a monkey!"

For the next five minutes, the children plugged their ears and drowned out the sound of their parents bickering. The only reason they even stopped at all was because Careen had stalked up to them, yelling at Malik over her shoulder.

"Well, I have to fake it every damn time!"

"Oh, bullshit, you do! 'Ohhhh, Malik! You're so _huge!'"_

Careen sputtered angrily. "I don't sound like that! I'd rather screw my _ladymaid _than you!"

"Bitch."

A throat being cleared hesitantly drew the angry family's attention to it. "Pardon me, but are you all going to order?" The employee in the barbecue stand pointed to the line waiting impatiently behind the Bakurian royal family. The royal family chuckled nervously.

"I'll have a turkey leg, please!" Mokuba piped up.

"Me, too!" Taena added happily.

The rest of the family grudgingly ceased their arguing and put in their orders. After eating a silent and quick lunch, Mokuba timidly suggested that they all go on a ride together.

"Hey, why are you all wearing different clothes?" Careen questioned. She had seen Bakura change, of course, but now Ryoko and Anzu were also wearing a different shirt, and Baku was wearing new pants.

"I got shit on, remember!"

"I got bit in the ass by a goat."

"Mokuba threw up on me."

"I just liked this shirt!"

Malik whistled lowly. "Alrighty then. Shall we go on a ride?"

qpqpqpqpqp

Twenty minutes later found the group seated in the car, prepared to start the DINOSAUR ride in 'Dinoland, U.S.A.' It was supposed to be the most exciting ride in the park.

The ride started off heavy with thunder, lightning, and a visible asteroid headed right for them. It was the extinction of the dinosaurs, although nobody except Anzu and Taena knew what 'dinosaurs' were.

All Baku knew was that there was an iguanadon (statue) straight ahead that was going to be blasted to pieces by the oncoming asteroid!

"I'll save you, little man!" he vowed gallantly, jumping out of the slow-moving car. "Cover me, Mokuba!"

No one yelled at Baku to get back in the car. Malik had mysteriously 'fallen' out of the car; however, he thoroughly blamed Careen who was looking rather innocent from her place next to him.

"You crazy bitch! You pushed me!" he yelled, holding onto the side of the car with one hand while Bakura and Anzu struggled to pull him back inside. The fact that the car was bumping around made the task difficult.

"Oh, I did no such thing," Careen responded lightly, examining her manicured nails.

Ryoko was rendered speechless from fear due to the constant booms of thunder and flashes of realistic lightning. She was clinging to Taena, but the blonde princess was too busy ridiculing how fake the fleeing dinosaurs looked to notice.

"Real dinosaurs don't float around on the ground like that! How stupid!" she mocked, shaking her head disapprovingly.

Mokuba was blasting random trees in front of the car, clearing the path for Baku's gallant saving of the iguanadon. The fact that the trees were merely illusions did not spoil the pair's fun.

"I am coming, little guy! Superbaku is on the job!"

For extra measure, Mokuba levitated Baku, and the prince pretended to fly over to the iguanadon. He scooped up the statue, promising it that it was safe, and 'flew' back over to the car.

Taena was scoffing at the two, but they were laughing hysterically and did not notice. Malik had finally been pulled back into the car and looked as if he wanted to stab Careen repeatedly with whatever sharp object he could get his hands on.

As the ride coasted to a stop, Careen perked up. "Hey, I've got an idea!"

"Decided to shoot yourself?" Malik asked with a cruel smile.

"No, but I may shoot you instead," she replied, nonplussed. "But, I saw in a brochure this 'Downtown Disney' thing with dance clubs and restaurants and stuff! We should check it out, don't you think, Anzu?"

The queen nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, that sounds like a lot of fun! We've pretty much done everything here. Why don't we head over there tonight?"

Bakura held up a hand. "I am not going _anywhere _without changing this awful shirt."

"Fine, fine, we can stop by the hotel first," Anzu assured him.

qpqpqpqpqp

At Downtown Disney, the group of eight had split up to enjoy themselves. After the trip to the hotel and some appreciated silence, the moods within the group were considerably better.

Bakura and Malik set off down the street to get a drink while the rest of the group walked off in the opposite direction to do some dancing.

"I'll have a Mai Tai," Malik ordered of the bartender, deciding to delve out of his usual brandy for the night.

"What is that?" Bakura asked his cousin.

"I saw a really macho man order one of these on a movie," Malik whispered, looking confident. He winked at a nearby pretty brunette. The bartender brought over a pink drink with a red umbrella in it. Malik looked shocked; apparently, he had never actually looked at the drink on the movie. The brunette was laughing behind her hand.

"Really macho," Bakura laughed. He ordered a brandy for himself, not wanting to take a chance.

qpqpqpqpqp

"This is so much fun!" Ryoko exclaimed over the loud music. She was dancing with her brother who nodded.

"Yeah!"

Anzu and Careen were sharing a margarita over at a table, and Mokuba was dancing with Taena. The latter didn't look too happy to be dancing, but smiled up at her big 'brother' just the same.

qpqpqpqpqp

"Ten!" Malik declared, slamming down another empty glass. "Beeeeat that, B-Bakura!"

His cousin jerked his head up, looking around wildly. "T...Ten? Hell, I-I already had tuuuuuwelveeee!"

"Twelllllve?" Malik moaned. Bakura nodded emphatically.

The cousins wobbly stood up from their seats at the bar and wandered outside and onto the street. They looked around curiously as if they hadn't been out in the same street a few hours before.

Malik gasped loudly and pointed frantically at a nearby shop. "Look!" he squealed, jumping up and down. Bakura looked over where the man was pointing and saw an enormous gorilla in a shop window.

They ran over to it like young children and peered into the window. Telling each other that they must have it, they darted inside and toted the hairy gorilla statue out of the store. Bakura tossed some money over his shoulder, not caring or simply too drunk to notice he had severely overpaid the store clerk.

They toted the gorilla out into the middle of the street, not noticing the passersby who had stopped to stare at their strange behavior.

"Look!" Bakura shouted. "I-It says iiiiit... dances!"

Malik peered closer at the gorilla. He noticed a button on the back of the enormous statue's back and pressed it. Immediately, the gorilla sprang to life and started throwing its arms up in the air and shaking its toosh.

"Hell yeah!"

Bakura and Malik started dancing around the gorilla, singing happily.

qpqpqpqpqp

The group of six left their most recent club, laughing contently. Anzu glanced around. "I wonder which bar Bakura and Malik are in?"

Careen started laughing hysterically and pointed off towards the end of the street. The rest of the group followed the direction of her finger and startled.

At the end of the street, Bakura and Malik were dancing around what appeared to be a gigantic monkey. The six glanced at each other warily before taking off down the street.

"Don't'chu wish yo' girlfriend was hot like me!" Malik sang loudly, grinding up against the gorilla.

"Don't'chu wish yo' girlfriend was a freak like me!" Bakura joined in.

"Don't'cha... don't'cha..." they sang together, pointing at random members of the crowd that had gathered around them and their dancing gorilla.

Anzu, Careen, Mokuba, Ryoko, Baku, and Taena could hardly move, so helpless they were against their laughter and the pain in the side it caused. Tears of laughter streamed down their cheeks ruthlessly.

"Oh, my God!" Ryoko gasped out, holding her stomach.

Baku was banging on the cement street, sounding like he was choking he was laughing so hard. Taena and Mokuba were trying to pry Malik and Bakura off of the gorilla and also to stifle their own laughter. Anzu and Careen were holding onto each other for support.

qpqpqpqpqp

Thirty minutes later, Bakura and Malik were passed out cold. They had fought over whose room their gorilla would get to stay in, so Careen and Anzu had opted to share a room, so the pair could sleep in the same bed with their gorilla.

"I've never seen them so drunk in my life," Careen remarked, smiling in recollection.

"Me neither," Anzu replied, shaking her head and laughing a little more.

The three youngins plus Mokuba were also asleep in their room. The next day the group would go to MGM Studios, but Anzu gathered that Bakura and Malik would probably be very irritable with their hangovers. Her and Careen shared another laugh at that prospect before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

And there we have it: the conclusion of Animal Kingdom. Malik and Bakura will be miserable the next day. Grins cruelly


End file.
